The influenza virus remains a worldwide cause of sickness and death in humans (Rajagopal and Treanor, 2007, Semin Respir Crit Care Med; 28:159-170). Seasonal flu is estimated to kill approximately 36000 annually, despite widespread vaccination programs. Historically, there are an average of three influenza pandemics every century (Cox and Subbarao, 2000, Annu Rev Med; 51:407-421). It is estimated that the 1918 “Spanish Flu” pandemic killed up to 50 million worldwide (Johnson and Mueller, 2002, Bull Hist Med; 76:105-115). More recently, the 1957 “Asian Flu” and 1968 “Hong Kong Flu” pandemics resulted in up to 1 million and 700,000 deaths, respectively (Rajagopal and Treanor, 2007, Semin Respir Crit Care Med; 28(2):159-170). The “Swine Flu” outbreak of 2009, although relatively mild, spread alarmingly rapidly and led to a global awareness that there is a significant lag time associated with vaccine production. Recently, the transfer of the avian flu virus (H5N1) to humans has been documented. Current reports suggest the virus is mutating and when human-to-human transfer begins, the level of international travel could help foster a pandemic in a matter of weeks (Cox and Subbarao, 2000, Annu Rev Med; 51:407-421). The formulation of a vaccine to protect against pandemic flu is unlikely achievable until the exact virus strain has been identified. Once identified, it takes approximately 6 months to make the vaccine available (Sambhara and Poland, 2010, Annu Rev Med; 61:187-198). Current epidemiological models project that an influenza pandemic could result in 7.4 million deaths globally. Thus there is a need for new and improved agents and methods for the prevention and treatment of influenza, including pandemic influenza.